


Roots

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The garden is what finally makes Ray believe that Fraser is happy in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: jewel

The garden is what finally makes Ray believe that Fraser is happy in Chicago.

He knows Fraser loves him and Vecchio, of course, but that isn't the same as loving Chicago. And okay, maybe Fraser will never love the car exhaust and skyscrapers, but watching him weed the vegetable garden, Ray thinks that he could never do this in the Territories.

Fraser looks up and sees him, smiles a little and brushes his hands off, and then comes to sit beside Ray against the wall. There are flowers here, old-fashioned flowers that aren't just beautiful, they also attract bees and bumblebees and little butterflies that flit around like colorful jewels in the sun. Fraser has a little notebook where he notes the species down.

"You can't grow tomatoes up north, right?"

"No. There are wild cloudberries." Fraser gets a far-off expression on his face for a moment, then comes right back to Ray, brushing a hand over the tomatoes, which are just ripening. "No tomatoes, though."

Ray brings Fraser's hand up to his face and breathes in the scent of sun-warm skin. Fraser has black earth under his fingernails. When Ray was a kid, his mom had a little garden, and she'd have black fingernails just like that.

Ray hears the window opening and feels the warm affectionate weight of Vecchio's gaze on them. "Hey, dinner's ready. And Frannie and the kids'll be here soon."

Ray's mouth waters. Vecchio's worked some kind of magic with Fraser's squashes, and whatever it is, it smells great. Fraser leans his head back and says, "Thank you, Ray. We'll be right in."


End file.
